1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device and a focus adjustment method. More particularly, the present invention relates to an electronic device with a focus adjustment function and a focus adjustment method thereof.
2. Descriptions of the Related Art
Various electronic devices (e.g., conventional mobile phones, smart phones, notebook computers, tablet computers, etc.) have become indispensable to everyday lives of modern people. Almost all electronic device manufacturers have tried to design electronic devices to keep up with consumer needs. Among these designs, combining various image applications with electronic devices has been regarded as a requirement for people over recent years.
The user may capture pictures or record video by use of such electronic devices. In general, the user may move the electronic device to follow certain subject or change the scene before capturing pictures or during recording video so that the subject followed or the current scene may be out of focus. The scene may even change as background condition changes, for example, sun set or sun rise. In these conditions, the electronic device might need to adjust the focus accordingly to keep a good image quality at any time for picture capture or video record.
In view of this, an urgent need exists in the art to provide a better solution to the problem in which the electronic device can not effectively and immediately adjust the focus in response to the subject followed or the current scene being out of focus.